


I Don't Laugh

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Anxiety claims he never laughs. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	I Don't Laugh

The room was filled with laughter as the wacky characters from Animaniacs danced around the TV screen. Thomas and each of his traits were cackling at the cartoon.

Well, you know…almost all of them.

“Come on, Anxiety.” Prince nudged his lover sitting next to him on the couch. “That was funny!” 

“It was pointless,” the moody trait griped, leaning on the arm of the couch. “This is all pointless. Can I go now?”

“As we stated before, these Saturday nights are reserved for group bonding sessions to relax both physically and mentally, and to…enjoy each other’s company, I suppose,” Logic explained. “In any case, it’s healthy.”

Anxiety simply huffed and rolled his eyes, shoulders as tense as usual, even in the embrace of his lover.

“How come you haven’t laughed at any of the jokes?” Morality asked, still giggling at the tv show. 

“I don’t laugh,” Anxiety grumbled.

Prince gazed at him confusedly. “You…don’t laugh?”

“No.”

“Why, that’s just not true! Just the other day you chuckled at one of my jokes!” Morality piped up. 

“That was a pity laugh.”

“So…you never laugh? Ever?” Thomas questioned. At this point the show had been forgotten and all attention was on Anxiety. 

“I already told you: No.” 

“Well that’s just silly!” Prince put his hands on Anxiety’s sides to playfully jostle him. Well, it was playful, until Anxiety tensed, jerked away, and glared at him.

“Cut that out.”

“What? This?” Prince curled his fingers more into Anxiety’s sides just to shake him a bit more. Anxiety pursed his lips tightly and furrowed his brow, but they could all see that it was to hide a smile; he began squriming slightly, too, trying to break free of the touch. It took a moment for everything to click. 

No…he couldn’t be…

Could he?

Cocking an eyebrow, Prince curled and uncurled his fingers to experiment. Anxiety moved his hands to try and pry his boyfriend’s hands off of him as his smile became wider and wider, and suppressing it became impossible.

Thomas and the other traits, in the meantime, took notice of what was going on. Knowing, but incredulous, grins overtook their features as well, and they turned their attention to Anxiety’s very rare smile.

The usually moody trait was trying and failing to school his brightening features. “S-Stop it, Prince!”

Prince was enthusiastic about proving him wrong, though, and instead shifted his hands into claws and began wiggling his fingers at Anxiety’s sides. The trait bit his lip and began struggling in earnest as he desperately tried to escape Prince’s grasp, pushing at his hands, kicking his shins, and attempting to press himself into the arm of the couch as if that would save him.

“So you never laugh, hm?” Prince teased.

Anxiety grunted and shook his head, keeping up his frantic attempts at escape. Seeing that he still wasn’t breaking, Prince squeezed his side. The reaction was better than expected: Anxiety squealed before he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. His boyfriend was shocked into yielding his attack, hands stilling.

If it hadn’t been before, it was very clear now that everyone’s attention was fixed solely on what had just occurred.

Anxiety, the most dark and brooding character of the bunch, had just squealed.

Prince was now determined to get a laugh, even a giggle, out of Anxiety, and began scribbling his fingers over his sides once more without warning. The darker trait gasped and snorted, quickly going red with embarassment at the noise he just made.

“Oh my heavens, did you just snort? That was incredibly adorable, darling!”

“Sh-shuhut- shuhuhut uhuhuhup- shihit!”

“Anxiety! Language!” Morality scolded.

“He’s right,” Thomas agreed, somewhat teasingly. “That’s a bad word!”

Prince grinned, eyes twinkling almost devilishly. “Perhaps you should be punished for such language? Anybody want to help?” 

“Ooh this seems like fun!” Morality cheered. 

“It’ll definitely teach him to smile more,” Thomas said. 

Logic smirked. “Tickling has been proven to be a bonding experience between people. If anybody needs to bond more, it’s Anxiety!” The trait stood and joined the others.

Anxiety was getting more and more…anxious in the position he was in, despite the irony. He tried to move away, but Thomas was suddenly behind him, and Logic and Morality were kneeling next to the couch, hands poised. To make it worse, Prince had pushed his boyfriend’s legs up onto the couch and straddled his lap, rendering him immobile.

“Let’s not be so hasty, guys!” Anxiety squeaked. “You should just take my word for it and move on! I told you, I don’t laugh!”

“If you never laugh, then you shouldn’t be ticklish,” Logic pointed out. “Consider this…an experiment!”

Anxiety paled.

“And you said you never laughed,” Prince chuckled before slipping a hand under his boyfriend’s t-shirt to scratch ruthlessly at the trait’s sensitive belly. Anxiety couldn’t even hope to hold back as frantic cackling exploded from him. 

The other traits found themselves laughing along with him in seconds. For such a dark trait, his laughter was very bright and happy, melodious even, and extremely infectious. Prince couldn’t help but yearn to hear more. Anxiety, in the meantime, seemed to keep switching between flailing uselessly, attempting to curl into a ball, and gripping the couch cushions. 

“I suggest feet for the next spot, as those have a high probablity of being ticklish!” Logic suggested. 

“NOHOHO!” Anxiety howled. 

“Wow, Anxiety, you’re kinda incriminating yourself,” Thomas laughed.

“I call feet!” Morality declared, rushing over to the middle of the couch and mirroring Prince’s position, Logic following close behind so that he could observe. In moments, his ankles and waist were both restrained.

Thomas kneeled behind the arm of the couch where Anxiety was cornered against. The original took a gamble and gently fluttered his fingers against Anxiety’s neck, smiling when it resulted in a flurry of adorable squeaky giggles.

“Tickle tickle, Anxiety!” Thomas teased. The teasing only seemed to make it worse for the poor victim; he was tossing his head back and forth wildly, with cheeks as red as tomatoes. It was when he felt his shoes and socks being worked off that his thrashing increased tenfold.

Morality’s fingers began skittering up the soles without hesitation, eliciting happy, hysterical, yet desperate laughter. The naturally giddy trait giggled, too, and couldn’t help but say,“You’re so cute! Why haven’t we tickled you before? You have the most adorable toes!” He tickled underneath and in between the digits, smiling when Anxiety squealed.

“Aww, does someone have ticklish little feet?” Prince cooed in a patronizing voice.

“GUHUHUYS!” Anxiety cackled. “NAAAHAHAHA- STAHAHAPIHIHIT!”

“Is that…laughter I hear?” Thomas pretended to be surprised. “I thought you said you never laughed!” He gasped, as if he were deeply upset, though he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Did you lie to us?”

“SH-SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Their victim didn’t even have a smart remark or cocky response, just mortified laughter.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, my love~” Prince cooed, grinning at the blush crawling down Anxiety’s neck.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed Anxiety! I think it’s adorable how ticklish you are!” Morality chimed in, gleefuly scratching beneath his toes, sending the trait into deeper hysteria. 

Anxiety was thrashing left and right, blushing bright red, and cackling like a mad man. Prince had never heard anything so bright and happy come from Anxiety of all traits.

Suddenly, though, the poor thing was screaming in laughter. Prince glanced down from his boyfriend’s blushing, smiling face to see that Logic had kneeled next to them and was swirling a finger around Anxiety’s navel.

“I had a theory…and it seems I was correct,” Logic explained with a smirk. Prince chuckled and turned his focus back to his lover. The trait was a cackling, hysterical mess.

“For someone who claims to never laugh, you sure do seem to be doing a lot of it! And from a little tickling no less? Goodness, you’re more sensitive than we thought,” Prince teased, squeezing the slight pudge of his tummy. Instead of a reply, Anxiety covered his crimson face with his hands, still thrashing wildly. 

“Hey, there’s still a spot we haven’t tickled yet!” Thomas piped up; with a wicked grin, Prince gestured for him to demonstrate. Thomas got up and walked to Anxiety’s thighs, grinning almost as wide as Anxiety at that moment.

Without warning, Thomas squeezed up and down the muscles, eliciting frantic snorts and cackles. Prince’s eyes lit up at the adorable noises. The other three traits were all laughing along, finding his reactions and sensitivity more amusing than cartoons.

Prince began brainstorming any other spots, trying to prolong the playful torture as long as possible. Deciding to up the intensity, he maneuvered his hands under Anxiety’s shirt and towards his ribs, scratching and wiggling over the skin, occasionally squeezing the flesh as well. Once again, he was rewarded with a few snorts mixed with hysterical cackling.

“Well, you’re just ticklish all over!” the fanciful trait cooed.

Anxiety shook his head, nose scrunching up as he snorted again and laughed. “NOOHOHOHO!”

“I think you are! What a cute little guy! Before we stop, we must end with a grand finale!” Thomas and the other two traits looked confusedly at Prince, until he leaned down so his lips were poised over Anxiety’s belly button. Knowing grins and excited eyes surrounded the usually gloomy trait. 

There was a pause. 

And then Prince blew a big fat raspberry on Anxiety’s navel, sending tickly vibrations across the sensitive skin. 

Anxiety screamed so loud that the others actually covered their ears. As soon as Prince stopped, his boyfriend’s laughter died down, only to be replaced by the hysterical laughter of everyone else. 

“Ohohoh my gohohod! Anxiety, I didn’t even think you were capable of laughing like that!” Thomas cackled.

Morality toppled off of the couch with a huge smile on his face. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” he cried. “I wanna do this every day!”

Anxiety, too tired to respond, simply laid back and focused on catching his breath through his residual giggles. Prince got off his boyfriend to give him space, taking in his blushing, smiling face.

There was a pause filled only with laughter slowly dying down. 

“So you never laugh?”

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhup!” 

“You’re still giggling? We’re not even tickling you anymore!”

“…stihihihill tihihickles.”

“Come here, Giggles.” Prince sat next to Anxiety and pulled the still-giggling trait into his lap. Anxiety buried his face into Prince’s chest, earning a soft “Aw!” from the latter. Prince held his lover tight and turned his attention back to the TV.

Everyone else did the same, and continued their Saturday night.


End file.
